Talk:Summoning of Chaferfu
Chaferfu Excellent for a Sacrier I'm constantly abused for the fact I decided to lvl my chaferfu to spell lvl 5. I'm a sac and as sacs have the hp to endure any attack a chaferfu should deal them it's a excellent spell for a Sacrier. besides at lvl 5 the spell has a range of 4-4 meaning you can summon it far enough away from you to take on step back to be out of distance, using the chaferfu summon frequently I've realised that it will more then likely attack a target within it's range, I've never had the chaferfu come for me if I'm out of range. Anyway, The benifits of having a lvl 5 chaferfu is the fact he deals a decent amount of damage, and provides a excellent meat sheild. think of it this way. chaferfu has 200 bas hp at lvl 5 and 25 res in all elements (50 in neutral) when chaferfu dies, that's 200 dmg you avoided. for the possibility it may deal about 20-60 damage to you. and if you're a sac and use the spell punishment that 320hp (increase of 60%, summon's power increase with summoner lvl, have to be lvl 60 for punishment) that the chaferfu now has will save you more then 320. and hence you can deal more damage with more hp at your disposal. I like to think of chaferfu as a walking health extention, Either way he's good at sucking up ap rape also. Take on a xelor in pvp and summon a chaferfu now they have two targets to ap rape. Including the fact that enemies if they wish to get to you now have chaferfu as an obstacle and will waste turns and precious ap to get to you. So I think we shoudl think more then just about the "attack a enemy, attack a ally" Percentage. Just sick of ppl quoting from dofus wikia that chaferfu is useless, So I decided to have my say.. I've summoned chaferfu lvl 5 in far more then 100 battles and he never becomes anymore useless then the first. I hope someone finds my information useful and thank you for reading and sorry if any of it confused you. ^^! .:>{In game name: Renion}<:. Just had to seperate our thread... you didn't have a title VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV :I don't understand where you get your stats for punishment, you poor sad creature. Just because you are over level 40, you think you know everything. The chaferfu gains no benefits from punishment. You lose 5% of your HP (neutral), and your opponent loses 17-35% of your HP (neutral) -neutral resist. I think you need to check your fact before you continue saying the chaferfu isn't worthless. Look at the cooldown. You won't be able to summon another if it is killed, and it can be killed far too easily. Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I don't think he's suggesting that the Chaferfu gains directly from punishment, rather, that its use as a target "saves" you HP that would otherwise be lost when attacked. For the most part I agree -- it's a good spell for a Sac and it's allowed me to actually win the "Scanty" challenge on my own several time -- without it, there's no way I could defeat large mobs by using my spells once per fight. The +200% XP bonus alone makes Chaferfu worth it. My only concern is that it elects not to attack occasionally, sometimes for stretches of 3 to 4 turns. Am I missing a trick, here? Is there any rhyme or reason to its electing to not attack? Keep in mind that he does this even without AP rape. (For a while, it seems liked if I moved a certain number of spaces, he would attack, but I quickly found out that wasn't the case.) Thoughts? -- Doomstone 16:49, 23 Dec 2008 His thoughts on the summon Does anyone know how reliable this spell is? How often it attacks friends or enemies? I'm wondering if the odds are completely random or if they're fixed, and if they change with level. I summoned the Chaferfu twelve times today. 4 times it attacked me, 2 times it attacked my summoned Goball, 4 times it attaked thin air or trees or walls, and only twice did it ever attack the enemy. My thinking is that the Chaferfu has changed since the big upgrade. Before the upgrade it was about 70/30 - 70% of the time it attacked the enemy and the rest it either attacked other things or myself. Whatever has changed with its behaviours has made is quite a useless gain from the Skeleton Dungeon. :The Chaferfu AI has definitely been messed with. For one thing, it seems to be able to target itself. (That's why it seems to be attacking empty air sometimes - it's attacking where it was previously standing). It also does seem to have a preference for other summons (of either side). It's tough to get my Chaferfu and Kitten to play nice these days :) I'm sure the self-targeting bug will be fixed soon, but I don't know about the rest of it. - DarkStorm 10:00, 29 April 2006 (UTC) chaferfu at level 5 Someone Told me that at lvl 5 the chaferfu will only attack enemies this was a long time ago but I don't want to waste my spellpoints on lvling it to lvl 5. Can anyone confirm this? :That's not true. --Kishou 00:25, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Unlearning levels of this spell Ok, my friend leveled this spell to level 3 and wants to unlearn it. I was wondering if there was a place to get a Potion of Unlearning for this spell. If there is, maybe it should be added to the wikia page for those who decide they've wasted their points. Thanks a lot and have a lovely day. :See Spell deleveling potion. --Kishou 02:33, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Does it tend to avoid shielded targets? I've noticed that monster AI prefers to hit targets that are not shielded (that is, players with prespic gear or feca with shields up tend to be avoided). Does the summoned chaferfu behave in the same way? It could be valuable to prespic set-wearers and feca if so... it still atacks my feca with earth armor on so nope :/ to bad